There and Back Again
by Insert-Sanity
Summary: The Doctor saves a young girl from one alien, a slight incident gone wrong. When He takes her to another planet, things just don't stop going wrong. Why is The Master after her? Who is she?
1. Prologue

Hello! well, you see I watched the new episode "End Of Time Part One" and decided to rewrite my other fanfiction called Into the Ocean because well I didn't feel like that one was going anywhere. So Here I am, I created this one.

Title: There and Back Again

Word Count: 378

0000000000

Prologue

"Santa Clause?" I shrieked, as I fell out of bed. It was strange, one moment I was dreaming of the wonderful Christmas day that was awaiting for me the next day, then my door get ripped open I am wide awake and a Santa Clause is walking toward me. I had no flip'n idea what that thing was going here.

You see I work at this department store; a week ago we installed these robotic Santa's. The owner found them in the basement. They worked like a charm, we got lots of visitors. I have no idea why but they always gave me the creeps, they looked normal enough. Now there was one breaking into my bedroom miles away, what was up with these things?

The Santa Clause it just walked toward me bent down and picked me up. I was being kidnapped, in my pajamas. What the hell? I could have sworn this was a nightmare. Seriously, what could they need me for, I am nothing important. We had reached the front door we were going outside into the cold winter night. Me, in my pajamas, this just had to be a joke. I screamed for help it was the only thing I could think of. The only problem was that I lived alone.

-The Doctor-

"Can't believe I just parked the TARDIS on a meter?" The Doctor, crossed his arms, he had been really lazy about parking the ship lately, but he hadn't expected to park right in front of a meter. He knew he wouldn't be here long, so he just used his sonic screw driver to have a full hour on the meter. When he was done he took a look around the town he had landed in. He was in some sort of square in the middle of some town. "Wait, this is, oh my gosh, it's America." The Doctor had only been to America a few times. He had never been to this strange looking town.

He took a look around; he had a wide smile on his face. "It's Christmas, and I am in America!" He laughed to himself. He was about to say something else when heard a scream. "Well, if that's not a sign of trouble." He started running toward the sound.

0000000000

Review if you wish.


	2. Pilot Fish

Hello! Thank you for the Reviews! Here's the next chapter! I do hope you enjoy it.

Title: There and Back Again

Word Count: 822

Reviewers:

**FlowerJuice123**

**SciFiGeek14**

0000000000

Scene One

The Doctor had run for some time, alas he reached the house, though it was completely empty. He could smell something familiar. He just wasn't sure what it was at that moment. He turned around and he was surrounded. Santa, four of them, they had come to meet the Doctor.

"Oi, if it isn't the Santa gang." He looked at them. "Long time no see." He had only meet them twice and each time they were used as puppets by a master. A master trying to use humans for their own intentions, he knew he was in bigger trouble this time he just had this feeling. "What are you doing here?"

The Mechanical Santa's of course ignored this and began aiming their musical instruments at him. The only way for the Doctor to get away was the open door behind him. "Nice to see you too." He smirked than ran into the house, as a fire shot out of one of the instruments. "They are serious this time." He sniffed the air, he could already tell that they were setting the house on fire in pure chance of getting rid of him. "I think that there are much better ways to go than a burning house." He ran for the back door. He burst out of the door. There was no one back there. Obviously, the Santa creatures didn't know about back doors. " well, its time I learned why you're here." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began trying to locate the boss of the Mechanical Santas.

"Yes, a signal!" The doctor shouted in delight. "Brilliant." He began running in the direction of the signal, While the house behind him was burning to the ground.

-Mean While-

"Hey let me go!!" I shouted, trying to get free from the metal thing. Of course it was ten times stronger than me, makes complete sense. I realized we were heading in one direction. The department store, had I ticked someone off this bad that they were playing this trick on me.

"You, release me! I am not a mechanic. You don't need me." I shouted, really hoping that would work. Of course it really didn't do much. I could hardly move under its grip. No running away was not an option.

-The Doctor-

"What?" The Doctor inquired when he reached the back of the department store. The doors were closed, locked, and dead lock sealed. There was no way to get inside from here. He placed a stethoscope against the door, it didn't sound like anything was going on inside. "This is just brilliant, looks like I am going through the front door for once." The Doctor ran toward the front of the building, it was as if someone had just gone through the door, it was still only slightly open. He caught the handle just in time. "Blimey, that was close." He put his glasses on; he knew he was entering enemy territory. He was still tracing the signal with the sonic screwdriver.

-In other words-

"Can't you hear me? I want out?" She shouted banging on bars. She wasn't sure where the jail cell had come from it had never been here in this part of the store. Six Santa's were guarding her. "This is ridiculous." She knew her life was in danger but she really felt like bursting out laughing.

"Oi, hello there." A males voice had called out behind the Santa's, they turned around preparing for attack. "No you don't." He pressed his sonic screwdriver; it made a loud sonic noise. My head started to ring, loudly. I held my hands to my ears, the noise was starting to hurt my head. However the Santa's themselves seemed to have exploded. He stopped walked over to the cage, opened the door and walked in.

"Are you alright?" He reached his hand out, I just stared at him. Who the hell was he? He didn't look like he was from around here. I really wasn't sure about touching him. There was something so vaguely familiar about him, I wasn't sure what it was.

I got myself up and stood straight. "Who are you?" I asked, he looked disappointed that I had not taken his hand. His features, they seemed to familiar his wonderful hair eyes and the whole gist of what he was trying to pull off by what he was wearing. Honestly, he looked a lot like David Tennant from that one clip from Harry Potter. Impossible, he couldn't be that actor.

"I am the Doctor." He replied politely. "And you are?" I didn't have time to respond properly. The Jail Cell door had slammed closed and suddenly the jail was going down into the floor like an elevator.

"well Doctor it looks like I am not the only one **_they_** want."

The Doctor raised his eye brows at me. "Who are **_they_**?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

0000000000

Review if you wish.


	3. She

Hello! Thank you for the Reviews! Here's the next chapter! I do hope you enjoy it.

Title: There and Back Again

Word Count: 699

Reviewers:

**FlowerJuice123**

**SciFiGeek14**

0000000000

Scene Two

"Bwaha ha!" A slithery voice laughed. "I have the Doctor and the girl trapped." It was a giant snake like creature. It was ten times the size of a normal Snake and it seemed to have a human speech pattern and a long tongue. The snake had a human mate.

"Yes." He smiled, "This is good, if it gets rid of her." then crossed his arms. He was wearing an employee uniform.

-Meanwhile-

"Lot of help you were, we only got into more trouble." I muttered, sitting on the moving floor. "How did you find me anyway?"

The Doctor showed her the screw driver. "I tracked you down with this. This is my timey-wimey detector. Goes ding when there's stuff. Also it can boil an egg at thirty paces. Whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens; it's not pretty when they blow."

"Doctor, I believe it's called a Sonic Screwdriver." She shook her head. The Doctor stared at her.

"Just how did you know that?" He took a step closer to her. "You look human. " He started scanning her with the screwdriver. "Your absolutely human, not a small trace of alien on you. I haven't even told you what it is and you know. It doesn't add up to why they are after you." He took a step back placing the screwdriver in its pocket.

"What are those Santa things?" I asked, I needed some answers to this mystery.

"Pilot Fish, Scavengers. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." He crossed his arms. "Somehow you've attracted this big fish. I don't see how you're so normal."

"Why thank you for pointing that out." I rolled my eyes, this guy was so charming.

"That's not what I mean. You're beautiful, _really_." He replied in an apologetic sense.

"Whatever, Doctor." I muttered, taking a seat on the floor. "How far down are we going?'

"Oh, I'd say 20-30 feet underground." He took one glance around.

"You can tell by looking." I wasn't really impressed; it was an assumption and nothing else.

"There must be something that the big fish wants from you?' The Doctor began looking at me strangely. "Have you gone near an alien, seen something strange, or eaten anything strange?" He looked like he was thinking hard. "Did anyone make you coffee every day since you worked here?"

Coffee, who would drink that stuff? Yuck! She looked at the Doctor and crossed her arms. "I just started working here a week ago. What do you mean alien?"

He took his glasses off his head and looked at her. "I am an alien, and you're being kidnapped by some big alien, thus big fish. I don't see why, you really don't seem that special." The Doctor paused suddenly. "Though you do seem very different from every human I have had a meeting with." He put his glasses in his pocket. "What is your name?"

"It's ********." I replied. "Nice to meet you, Doctor." I reached my hand up toward him as to shake his hand. He looked stunned by something.

"Say that name again." The Doctor insisted.

"********." I replied, what was he getting at? He was perplexed, how was it that he could not hear her name. There had to be a reason why, he wasn't too eager to find out.

"That is some fearsome technology." He muttered under his breath, but I could still hear him. My hearing had somehow improved. He went to shake my hand.

The Cell hit the floor rather abruptly, knocking him onto me.

"Oh Sorry." He apologized and helped me up. "We've arrived, just where and why I can't tell." The Doctor helped me up. I took a step away from him and looked to my left; there was a deep stone hallway. The Doctor had the same idea I did. "Alons-y." He smiled walking into the hallway, he thought he was so impressive. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I just let him. Like I had any idea what was going on in the first place.

0000000000

Review if you wish.


	4. Vena

Hello! Thank you for the Reviews! Here's the next chapter! I do hope you enjoy it.

Title: There and Back Again

Word Count: 896

Reviewers:

**FlowerJuice123**

**SciFiGeek14**

0000000000

Scene Three

When we reached the end of the hallway, there was this thing. A giant snake, an alien with feet and hands, she was staring at me in grinning. I had the sudden urge to hide behind the Doctor. He was transfixed by the creature.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the creature. They knew each other, wait does that make the Doctor an alien. Well, that does make complete sense; no normal human would take up that kind of name. It was a title of a job, what does he do anyway? Travel around the universe curing worlds?

"Doctor, yes it is I Vena. Nice to see you again." She smiled, her tongue hanging loosely out of her mouth.

"How is that possible, I could have sworn that explosion took the life right out of you?" The Doctor remarked. Vena seemed pleased by this assumption.

"You would think, but my scales are much stronger than you thought they were." She laughed. "You go tie her up." She was pointing to something behind us. I didn't even have a proper chance of turning my head. Something large and metal hit me instead.

"Oi! That's a lead pipe!" The Doctor exclaimed, catching me as I slumped to the ground the male employee smirked. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am helping my master rid the world of idiots." He laughed. "Names Parsley." He tried to pull me out of the Doctor's grip but it wasn't working.

"what do you mean master? She's a Raicadaa from the planet Malentitude. Why would you choose her as a master?" He ranted, staring at Parsley, still looked down at the girl with a concerned glance. "What does she, an eighteen year old girl have to do with you, Vena?"

"Don't you see the power in her? There's something amazing power coming from her and I want it." Vena replied greedily.

"What so you can take over the universe, blimey, if I haven't heard that a thousand times." The Doctor chided. "And you, Parsley can putdown that pipe. You could seriously hurt someone with that."

"You don't get it doctor. I have the two most powerful things in the universe in front of me. What makes you think you are going to be able to leave?" Vena questioned.

"Call it a hunch." The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and shot it at the computer like mechanism behind Vena. It burst into sparks. "A biological transmitter with a power converting matrix, nice try." He turned his sonic screwdriver on Parsley, the lead pipe dropping from his hands. "No second chances, Vena." He darted away toward the elevator with me in his arms. He shot into the elevator, the two followed. Only the doctor reached it first. He pointed the Sonic screwdriver up word and the jail cell began moving upward.

I moaned, having no bloody idea what was going on, my eyes began to open. I was somewhere, someone was talking on a phone.

"Martha, I have an alien for you, it's a Raicadaa from Malentitude. It's a giant snake. Trapped in the sewers underneath of a target department store, thirty minutes west of New York. I would deal with it myself but I have trouble elsewhere on my hands." The Doctor was pacing around the room. "mmhmm, yep. Oh just hurry up. I can make sure it stays where it's at. You see it's after a particular person. Yes, always in trouble." He looked at me noticing I was waking up. "Got to go, bye." The Doctor shut the phone and put it in his pocket.

I blinked having no idea what was going on. I didn't even realize I was on a sofa. I sat up, my head buzzing. "What happened?" I blinked.

"Oh just a slight concussion. You should be alright now." The Doctor replied, walking toward me. "You are really something."

I looked around, I heard this humming sound. It was then I noticed this huge module in the middle of the room. It had several different forms of technology and a screen. Then this blue tube that seemed to reach from the ceiling and into the floor.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, jumping up from the sofa. "What is that _thing?_?" The computer device made an angry sort of noise.

"Oh, she didn't mean that. She's just new." The Doctor apologized to the machine, the machine responded with a sort of humming sound.

"What?" I questioned thinking this all was mad.

"This is what I call a T-A-R-D-I-S." He explained pronouncing each word with precision. "Time and Relative Dimension In Space. She doesn't like being called a _thing_ because she isn't just a thing she's my space ship."

"You've got to be joshing me!" I exclaimed, all this on a grand Christmas day.

"Did I mention she travels through time and space?" he had a massive grin on her face.

"You really aren't human?" I stared at him, moving my legs so that I could get off from the couch.

"No, I am not." He glanced back at me. "I am a timelord, last of the time lords and you, missy. You're in my TARDIS."

"Right." I still felt like someone, somewhere was playing a trick on me. I was just waiting for someone to jump out and say April fools.

0000000000

Review if you wish.


	5. TARDIS

Hello! Thank you for the Reviews! Here's the next chapter! I do hope you enjoy it.

Title: There and Back Again

Word Count: 1,306

Reviewers:

**FlowerJuice123**

0000000000

Scene Four

"Wait a minute, are you taking me back home or what?" I asked, getting up from the couch carefully. I didn't feel like I had a good balance. I still managed to walk up to the Doctor.

"Are you serious about going home?" He inquired, I glances at him, wondering if he was serious about asking that question.

"Well, just for a bit. I can't go traveling the universe in my pajamas can I?" I crossed my arms stubbornly. "Now if you don't mind, I am going home." I walked toward the door and out of it.

"Wait a minute!" He started after me. OF course I ignored him, he practically kidnapped me and took me into a space ship. Not to mention in my pajamas.

I had walked halfway down my street, when I saw it. Three fire trucks, all of them spraying my house. As smoke covered the air.

"WHAT!" I screamed. "That was my house. What in blazes happened here?"She took a step toward the fire trucks, the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry." He apologized, a concerned look on his face.

"That's everything I own!" I shouted back, tears staring to form on my eyes. "You knew about this. Who did it?"

"It was the Pilot Fish, I couldn't do anything. The house was half burnt when I actually got Vena's signal." He pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but feel like he was trying to make me feel better. This alien, why was he so concerned for me anyway? I have nothing for him. "There you need to calm down. Listen I have clothes that you can wear in the TARDIS."

I didn't refuse, as he walked me back. I had just everything that I owned. Doctor seemed concerned for me. I still didn't understand he was just an alien. He still looked so human. I wasn't paying attention there were tears against my cheek, I wiped them away.

"How can you be so sentimental, you're an alien." He looked at me, with a look of surprise.

"I am indeed an alien. I have been watching over this planet for years. You really think I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like humans." He turned around again and continued walking.

"But you look so human." The cold night air was hitting me in the face. It was like I just realized it was twenty degrees outside.

"And you look Timelord." He answered, as he walked toward this blue box. The blue box read 'Police Public Call Box.'

I looked at the blue box, he stuck a key in the door and walked in. I stared, wondering if the blue box had been there the whole time. What was he going to do in there anyway? It looked small. A moment later the Doctor pocked his head out the door.

"well, are you coming or what?" I nodded and walked toward the door, taking a step inside it. I gasped. Outside it just looked like a clever wooden blue box and on the inside it was huge.

"It's bigger on the inside." I didn't see it, but he mimicked this line as I walked in.

"Oh yes it is. Don't you remember the TARDIS?" He asked, I looked at him. He was serious. This was his space ship and it was an impressive one at that.

"You're telling me your space ship is a clever blue box!" I walked over to the controls. "No wonder humans don't notice it. Looks like the chameleon circuit is stuck in the shape of a 1950s-style London police box."

The Doctor looked at me like I had something on my face.

"What?" I glared back.

"How do you know about a chameleon circuit?" He walked toward me. "I haven't even told you yet. You really are something for a thick young human."

"Of course I am something, Doctor. Now where do I get a change of clothes. You said there was somewhere in here that I could change." Funny how I avoided answering the question, of course his eyes never moved off of me.

"Over there, see that door to you right. There's a hallway, take the second left then a right. There's a girls changing room. There are loads of clothes there." The Doctor explained staring at me with the exact same look.

I giggled nervously and walked to the door on my side. I had never noticed it before. I opened the door and walked through it into the hallway. The place was huge there had to be six hallways in there, even a set of stairs that went downward. The walls were blue, a brilliant blue. It really made the TARDIS look beautiful. I followed the Doctor instructions and ended in a room piled with girls clothing. There were dozens of shelves, and places to hang billions of clothes.

"Now this is what I call a dressing room." I practically skipped into the room closing the door behind me. This was going to be a blast, so many things to choose from.

-Meanwhile-

"What is she, what is she?"He mumbled pacing the main room, he started tinkering with the TARDIS. "She can't be human. She has knowledge way beyond that." The TARDIS made a sighing type of noise. "Do you know?" He asked, putting his glasses on. The TARDIS didn't respond, it was like she couldn't tell him anything regarding here. He paused, putting his glasses away again. "I swear I met her somewhere before. I just have that feeling. Why can't I hear her name?" He paced around the main room faster than before. He usually didn't pace like this but the female had him confounded.

He heard her walking toward the door. "well, she changes fast." He watched as the door clicked open.

-In other words-

I walked out dressed in new clothing. I didn't know who had worn these before me but I thought they were fantastic. I was wearing a black tang top, purple skinny jean and a long red over coat, much like the one that the doctor was already wearing only a red color. I had my long light brown hair in a pony-tail. As I walked out of the room with a smirk on my face the Doctor just stared.

"Something wrong there, Doctor?" I inquired, we would really be in trouble if I had to call another doctor to help him.

"Are you serious about wearing that? You're bound to attract all sort of attention." He commented.

"Your one to talk, how about you, your easy to notice if you wear that all the time." I crossed my arms. "All they have to think is brown trench-coat and a name such as The Doctor, and then they know who you are."

"There's a reason that my name is well known." The Doctor grinned, he sighed and walked toward the controls. "Well, where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me, Timelord." I smiled, walking toward the controls.

"Alons-y!" he exclaimed, pressing buttons. The TARDIS Shock, it was like we were moving. I nearly fell over, I grabbed the side of the controls to keep my balance. The TARDIS made a strange noise, I felt something flow through me.

"What was that?"

"Oh she just harmonized with you." The doctor answered, with and even wider grin. I shook my head, there was something about it that I only slightly understood. The Doctor was laughing as the TARDIS went toward the place it was about to land.

Then all the TARDIS ceased to move. The Doctor realized the controls and pointed to the door.

"Outside the door, is any planet, any place, any when. Are you ready?" He looked to me for confirmation.

"Of course not." I replied, letting go of the TARDIS. "Onward." I walked toward the door, he tagged along.

0000000000

Review if you wish.


	6. Judoon

Sorry it's been so late! I have just been so busy doing homework and what not. I don't own Doctor Who, because Russel T. Davies let someone else get it before I could talk to him about it. There's going to be mistakes, I tried to fix up as many as I could but hopefully they aren't too bad. ENJOY!

Title: There and Back Again

Word Count: 880

Reviewers:

**Son of Whitebeard**

**SciFiGeek14**

0000000000

Scene 5

I was blinded by the sunlight as I stepped out of the Tardis, I reached into my pocket and found some shades. Which was strange because I hadn't remembered putting them there. I just shrugged and put them on. The Doctor was behind me, he had a massive smirk on his face.

"Here we are, Plagiarius of Venalicium." He smiled, as I looked around. "This is the largest market place in the universe. Everything gets sold here, everything from every culture, every planet, every solar system. It's the year 548000 and they even have replicas of human food on earth. Ever had Fish and Chips?"I was amazed, looking at all the people and aliens. I noticed how all the races seem to get along here. And the bright sun, it made everything look so cheerful. The Doctor smirked, turning left and walking. I laughed following him.

"Fish and chip? That sounds good, but isn't that British?" I asked, following him. He nodded his head.

"Yes, it's good too. Best human food in the world." He laughed. "One of my old Companions Rose loved fish and chips." He sighed. "Now she's trapped in a parallel universe with my twin." I glanced at him with my eye brows raised. "It's a long story. It was thanks to the Daleks swarming the world. Don't you remember that?"

"I do." I crossed my arms. "The earth gave surrendered to the Daleks, Very nasty Saturday." It was not funny but I couldn't help smiling. The Doctor laughed, as we walked, he began telling me all sorts of things about the universe. I learned more about Rose Tyler and someone named Ricky.

We had gone to a certain market and paid credits for fish and chips. I realized that credits was the rest of the universe's version of money. "That Ricky guy, he sounds kind of nice." I remarked, taking a bit into a chip while walking beside the Doctor. He nodded.

"He's been loads of places, one time that was a satellite with pre-revolutionary France on it, I got to meet Madame De Pompadour. It was the-" He cut the sentence off pushing me onto the ground, just as a gunshot flew above us hitting a tea pot from one of the traders.

"What! Why?" The Doctor shouted, in confusion. He didn't delay; he got up taking my hand and helping me up. Then we were running, hands entangled. I wasn't even sure what we were running from. I glanced behind me hoping to get a glance at the perpetrator but I couldn't figure out who it was through the various crowds. There were too many aliens. I heard another gunshot and screams behind me as I ran. I knew the Doctor was about to met up with another "old friend".

He suddenly let go of my arm. "You've got to get back to the TADRIS." There was a protective look on his face. Was he daft? Me, go to the boring old TARDIS while he was being hunted down by some gunman.

"No thanks." I replied, letting go of his hand. "We have to stick together." The Doctor shook his head.

"I have lost too many people already." He looked me in the eyes. I saw the depth in the them. The pain, it was too much for one person to see. How many companions had he had before or even after Rose Tyler. I swallowed the guilt.

"Fine." He let go of my hand. "I'll distract them. Just don't go looking for trouble." I nodded. "Promise."

He wasn't asking for a promise, he ordered me to. That was different that anything I have ever faced. "Promise." I smiled. "I better go then." I began running back from where we came, he watched me go for a moment, then turned and ran the opposite way. It felt wrong that we had split up.

It just wasn't a good sign, I was about to turn and run back to him. It just didn't feel right leaving him on his own, and then someone grabbed my arm. "Let me go!" I shouted, turning to whoever it was. It was a walking Rhino. I stared in shock. An alien after me?

"You found her, that's great." A voice behind the Rhino laughed. I glanced behind the Rhino, and someone so familiar was standing there. He didn't look like anyone I know he just seemed like someone I should know or have met before." You aren't getting away this time, Isabella."

I stared, how in the world he knew my name. He wasn't from earth and I hadn't met any aliens yet. How could this have happened? Suddenly my head started to hurt badly. The Rhino let go of my arm as I held my hands to the temples of my head. "It hurts!" I shouted, everything was getting hazy, that man whoever he was walked toward me, a shot in his hand. What was he doing? I didn't have a chance to respond, he stuck the needle in my arm and everything went black.

0000000000

Review if you wish.


	7. Isabella

So, I just posted a new chapter half an hour ago, but I thought of the next part and I have this! So I am going to go ahead and post it. Thank you for those who have favorited or alerted to this fanfiction. Please excuse any mistakes, informing me will help me fix them.

Title: There and Back Again

Word Count: 792

Reviewers: (of all time to this point)** _Thanks!!_**

**Son of Whitebeard**

**SciFiGeek14**

**FlowerJuice123**

0000000000

Scene 6

He had ran for a few minutes, never looking back thinking that she was safe. He was certain that she would be fine. After a few moments, he came to the realization no one was after him. He didn't feel like he was being watched, no sign no signal. There were no more gun shots.

"That's just BRILLIANT!" The Doctor shouted the last word so loud that he caught attention from the people around him. "I knew something wasn't right." He charged behind him. He could track her easy enough. He just felt so stupid for not thinking about it.

If they really wanted him then there were plenty of conventional ways to do it, none of them entailed being directly shot at. He thought about that first shot, no it was not ordinary bullets; it was a type of laser that made a similar sound. From the weapon he was trying to figure out what creature is could be.

He couldn't think properly, he was too worried about his newest companion. He really wished that he knew her name, at least hear it once. As he ran his mind started processing something. He wasn't sure what it was but he was sure that he had met her somewhere before, in his past. He tried to think really hard. There was a sharp pain in head. He almost had to stop because of it. He realized it was a telecommunication.

'Doctor, Rhino. It hurts!' Her voice sounded in his head. He blinked as the pain suddenly ended, the Doctor didn't understand somehow she had gotten into his mind enough to say a few words. She was anything but normal. Rhino? He stopped dead in his tracks. " The Judoon?" Doctor questioned, as he continued his run. "Why would they be after her? They haven't even met."

-Isabella -

I was coming back to conscious. I heard a voice followed by a reply of a sentence with each word being two syllables.

"Can't believe we caught her so easily, she's with the Doctor too." The males voice continued.

"Do shu fo go ho no." Came the reply, my eyes opened slightly. I could make out the face of the Rhino and the other strange man. I tried to move my arm, but I felt something heavy holding them down. It was then I realized I was sitting in a chair restrained, with something covering my mouth so that I could not speak.

'What is this?' I thought, I could hardly move under the restraints. 'Isn't this wonderful?' My mind reacted sarcastically. On a planet far away, kidnapped Christmas day and kidnapped the first day on an alien planet. My house burned, it's wrong.

"You've woken up." The man looked at me, his eyes were gold. They were the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. I looked away from them. I refuse to look at him in any positive way. That kidnapper. "Right, you can't talk. I can't wait for Doctor to get here. Oh he's going to glad when he sees you. Destroying that civilization like that." I blinked, what the hell was he talking about?

A sharp pain echoed in my head again, I was squirming in my seat. I wanted to scream. Voices echoed through my mind, my eyes shut on their own. A memory flagged in my mind.

-Flashback-

*

"Izie! Don't do it!" The Doctor shouted as my head was over a big red button.

"we have to stop the Daleks from reaching other planets. The only way to stop to stop it is to destroy this one, even though it's covered with life. The Daleks are just about to use it for harvesting." I pushed the button without looking back toward the window showing the planet falling apart.

"The Shadow Proclamation! They'll know it's you, Izie." I smiled back.

"Not if they don't find me. Right, Doctor. My father he told me this was the only way." I walked out of the room.

-Flash-

"Izie! You can't!" A girl I don't remember shouted, her face distraught. Her eyes full of tears.

"He killed my mother! My father can't even look at me!" I shouted back, I myself was crying tears and hatred covered me. "I am sorry, Alex." My face hardened, using her real first name sounded wrong, I could not forget her nickname. "No, Lexi. We were the best of sisters but I just can't stick around like this." I gave her a quick hug and shot out the door toward some-kind of shuttle.

*

-End of Flashback-

"Stop it!" I shouted, as my eyes opened, tears flowing from them. It sounded muffled because of the cloth covering my mouth.

"We aren't doing anything. It's your mind." The man replied, he was looking at some kind of chart.

0000000000

Review if you wish.


	8. Beating of the Drums

I am on a role today!! Third Chapter today post! I love it when I get out of school because it snows. (I swear I should have probably been studying instead). Let's see how many mistakes are in this one. -^^-

Title: There and Back Again

Word Count: 725

Reviewers: **_Thanks!!_**

**Son of Whitebeard**

**SciFiGeek14**

**FlowerJuice123**

0000000000

Scene Seven 

The Doctor felt the pain in his head again, this time it triggered memories, things he didn't know couldn't remember. The only problem was the name. He kept calling her a name, but He couldn't remember it. Izy, it was a nickname for something. When he saw his daughter, Alex in the one memory, he felt saddened.

He missed his daughter. Each day he hoped that she had gotten away. She was on an offsite mission on another planet when He time-locked the Medusa Cascade. He knew was out there somewhere, much safer than he was.

He knew it was time for him to go looking. He pulled out his screwdriver and searched for a Judoon signal. This time he was hoping words would get him out of this. He was always running, always fighting and it never ended. He caught the signal and ran with it.

-Isabella-

"You appear to be suffering from some kind of amnesia." The man reading the chart commented walking around me in the chair.

'Yah, I'll give you amnesia when I am done with you!' I thought glaring at the man.

"You are no good to me right now. In fact I doubt you know my name." He looked me right in the eyes. "Think back, oh I don't know twenty years." He placed the chart on a table and pulled a chair up to mine.

'Twenty? I was only seventeen. What was this guy on?' My eyes rolled on their own. I could hardly look back twenty, I would be in the negative numbers.

"Same old, Bella." The man raised his hands to my temples and held them there.

"This might hurt a bit." He closed his eyes, focusing on something. My mind gave a slight sharp pain which faded quickly, then I heard a rhythm.

Duh Duh Duh Duh. It was like a four beat drum. I didn't understand. He let go of me and I stared. This rhythm was coming straight from his mind. He spoke to me telepathically. He grinned and pulled out another shot from his pocket.

"Say hello to the Doctor for me." It was then that I got a good look at him in the light, for some reason the room was dark. He looked exactly like Harold Saxon. My eyes opened in shock, Harold Saxon was an alien. He laughed as he put the needle in my arm. Then everything was black again. I had no idea why I had to be Unconscious all the time.

-Later-

"Wake up, Izy." The Doctor was shinning his screwdriver on my eyes like a flashlight. I blinked and groaned, my head felt like a ton of bricks.

"What?" I moaned, looking at him. He was examining my face by holding my chin. That felt strange to me. A second later he stopped and pulled out a stethoscope. He put it against my chest.

"No, you can't be." I had no idea what he was talking about. I can't be what. I stared at him, I realized that I was sitting in that chair and that Harold Saxon and that Rhino-thing was gone. Doctor was looking at me in shock, like there was something important that he just remembered.

"What is it Doctor?" I asked, instead of answering he put his stethoscope away and sat in the chair that was still sitting next to me.

"It took me four hours to find you, and all that time you were sleeping tethered down like a prisoner. Who was it that took you?" I could tell that his tone had become serious. Of course he was the one to ask all the questions.

"It was this Rhino type-alien thing and this man, oh you won't believe who he was." I answered, moving my arms, they were kind of stiff. I Stretched them while Doctor listened.

"The Rhino-thing, as you put it, that was a Judoon. Intergalactic police. I don't know why that one was away from the troops. Who else was there?" He continued, he really wanted the story out of me.

I looked him dead in the eyes unmoving. "It was Harold Saxon." The Doctor went pale, the screwdriver fell on the ground, he didn't move. He stared at me as if I was merely a ghost sitting there.

"Doctor?" I asked concerned but he didn't seem to hear me. I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

0000000000

Review if you wish.


	9. Two Hearts?

Oh sorry I haven't posted in forever! I had some Midterms and stuff to do, I have been so busy lately. I am in Robotics now and things are getting really hectic. I am a new programing genius. Anyway, thanks all of you! Keep reading! Writing this was very entertaining!

Title: There and Back Again

Word Count: 799

Reviewers: **_Thanks!!_**

**Son of Whitebeard**

**SciFiGeek14**

**FlowerJuice123**

0000000000

Scene Eight

Two minutes had passed, he hadn't moved an inch. "He's dead." Was all he managed to say. " I watched him die, he was in my arms that day. He, no, you. This is impossible." I could tell he was distraught by this news.

"He's dead? Are you saying he came back to life?" I gawked, disbelieving such a theory. The Doctor held his fore head with his hands, then ran a hand through his hair in thought, messing it up a bit.

"I don't know, the real question is why he's with a Judoon." He crossed his arms. "I can't intervene." He stopped for a moment. Then looked across the room at an X-ray, something I didn't notice before. I turned to look at it but for some reason he blocked my view of it. "We better get out of here, we don't want to get into more trouble." I nodded, getting up from the chair, everything was much more wobbly than I remembered. I took one step and involuntarily stumbled, tripping. I was saved from falling when the Doctor caught my arm just in time.

"Izie, you okay?." He laughed, with one arm around my shoulders to support my balance.

"Thanks." I replied, rolling my eyes. Saxon only drugged me, it probably wasn't out of my system just yet.

We walked all the way to the TADRIS. There was this feeling that I had. We walked into the TARDIS, somehow the ship knew something serious had happened. I thought that we were going to stop in the main room. But instead he walked me back into the hallway, we went straight up a small stairway and down another hallway. He opened a door and walked me in.

It was a bed room. There was a nice queen sized bed, with dark red sheets, a dark red quilt, the pillows a nice cream color that matched the cream colored walls. I thought it was the best bedroom I had ever seen. There was a brown lamp stand next to the bed on it was a brilliant little lamp with a red shade.

"This is your room." He told me. "You should get some sleep." Before I could refuse, a yawn came out of me. "You had quite a day, you need some rest." He let my shoulders go, and I climbed into bed. Covering myself in the sheets. "My room is across the hall. If you need something I am going to be close by." I nodded shutting my eyes. He left closing the door behind him, the lights turned off on their own. I drifted off to dream.

-The Doctor-

He entered his room, he sat on the bed. Sleeping wasn't what he had in mind. There was something else going on. What he had seen and heard today. It just wasn't possible. His mind drifter off to when he was listening to her heart beat. There was two heart beats, meaning she had one heart. The X-ray had two hearts both seemed to be beating with each other. He mulled it over, it didn't make any sense to him.

He thought back to the Master. The Master who was eager to rule the universe, destroy the human race and most of all cause the Doctor pain. Pain beyond measure because a certain situation got out of control and his wife was killed. The Doctor watched, he didn't, couldn't, do anything at that moment. It was the Daleks, he remembered someone else being there with him that day. A chill shot down his spine as he thought about it.

He didn't want to think about the war on Gallifrey, he didn't want to sleep. What he ought to be doing is finding out more about Izie, she was in his past. Those two memories that seemed to have sprung out of nowhere, and the mind connection. They didn't make any sense.

Nothing was adding up, he decided to go to the main room. The sound of the TARDIS was enough to calm him down.

-Mean while-

"Don't you remember me?" The voice swirled around in my head. "You've seen me before, think." It was Harold Saxon. He was stuck in my mind and that ridiculous drum beat sent shivers down my spine, I don't know how long it had been. When I shot out of bed, he was standing there, the Doctor that is. He had a smile on his face. It was like he knew the exact moment I would wake up.

"I just found the perfect place to go, Com'on." I nodded with a yawn, stretching my arms. He walked out of the room toward the main room. I followed, wondering what sort of trouble we were going to find on this time.

0000000000

Review if you wish.


	10. Elevator

Hello mates~! It's been too long since I have created this not posted a single chapter~! Well here's the new one~! Now that school over I will have loads of time to post a trillion, billion chapters~! Okay, so it's a bit short. But that's the way I wrote it. Thank you so much for reading the story. Luv you readers~! and reviewers even more~ !

oOo

Scene Nine

This wasn't like the last time I stepped out of the Tardis, the air was humid and sand was going into my mouth. It was like stepping into the pits of hell. However the Doctor kept that irritating smirk on his face like nothing bothered him. He really is foreign to me, I swear.

"So, whut is this place?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. The Doctor started walking in the opposite direction. That's when I noticed we were also in a cave. "Pft.." I sighed annoyed.

"You won't be happy with who I came to find." He shrugged off, looking as if he pulled one over my eyes.

"Oh, because, She's a bit.. well, you'll see soon…" He laughed, knocking on a cave wall, the wall opened revealing a little room. As we entered the little room, the large wall that moved replaced the hole, and once again I could feel the air conditioning. I noticed a set of buttons on the wall.

"Press the blue one." And I did, which for some reason made the room shake and raise diagonally from the ground. I held onto the sleeve of the doctors jacket for dear life, the room seemed to be moving at top speed somewhere. The doctor only laughed, harder and harder as we finally stopped and I let him go.

"what was that?" Though I already knew half the answer.

"It's an elevator, specially made and programmed, created by none other than my daughter~!" He exclaimed with glee. Great, I was going to meet the same crazy person who made this elevator.. Wonderful…

oOo

Who is this girl, is she sane, what kind of person is she.. and what is she to the doctor?


	11. Alex

Someone asked for a billion trilion chapters and they are starting now~! My favorite person appears in this chapter. Oh you don't know who that is.. Oh well~! enjoy~!

oOo

Scene 10

Then she was standing there, she was beautiful, her brown hair reached just bellow her shoulders, her eyes a clear blue color. Even though she was the Doctors daughter, her eyes remained on me. Me of all people, I didn't understand this. It was not that she was amazed at my presence. It was shock, awe, like she had seen me before. Before I could muster a sound to protest her talking to me. She simply muttered one word.

"Bella." Suddenly I was transfixed, tears started sliding down my eyes, I was happy but all together sad. I didn't understand it. Where were these feelings coming from. They were swelling inside me, I could not retain them. This feeling was coming from my heart, and it was burning every part of me. Before I was overwhelmed by it, two arms were firmly wrapped around my shoulders. The brown sleeves were comforting.

" You know Izie, Alex?"

Alex looks confused, and looked at the two then, banged her fist on the table. "I warned her not to use that device the way she planned to and she did it anyway." She ran a hand through her hair. "Not only that, it seemed to have meddled with your memory as well." She rummaged through the things on her counter for a note pad, only showing the doctor what she was writing, for some reason I was not allowed to see it.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING~! " HE shouted, releasing me and walking toward Alex. Alex stood her ground.

"Father, I am not joking." She looked quite annoyed. "You don't seem to remember it an neither does she, is it really that outrageous?" It was like I was the item in this conversation and nothing else. It made me wonder if I was even supposed to be here. They both were arguing with each other, but it was more like a debate. Walking away was probably the biggest mistake ever. I hopped into the elevator pressing the same button I had to get here, only it seemed to be taking me forward in stead of backwards and there was a quick stop, and out of nowhere, he materialized.

"You!" I exclaimed, almost angrily. He only chuckled slightly.

"Yes me, my dear, Izie."

oOo

Ha, you have no idea what this chapter is about do you? Well, you'll learn soon~!


	12. Trapped

Continuing the trillion billion chapters.

Thank you:

No1fanofalot

For that review that made me continue.

oOo

Scene 11

When Alex and the Doctor had stopped talking they had finally realized the missing body in the room.

"I swear their all the same." The Doctor, smacks his forehead in irritation. "It's always don't take off, stay out of trouble and they never do..." He started walking in the direction of the elevator.

Alex looked at The Doctor and sighed. "I am coming with you this time. I am the only one that remembers besides The Master. I doubt, Bella even recognizes hm." She ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed her jacket off a chair, and put it on. "We need to find her fast. She's not the type of person you want running around with no memories. If she ended up in the wrong hands."

oOo

So there I was, his hand holding my wrist, rather uncomfortably. His body heat was something I took note of as his hand lung tight. Though my mind spinning in circles. Yet oddly enough I was not afraid and he kept this arrogant smirk on his face.

"So, Bella, dear." He smiled at me, it wasn't sending shivers down my spine oddly enough. "Do you know me?" He leaned over toward me, I could almost feel his breath on my face. His scent, flowing into my nose.

"I know you are Harold Saxon." I uttered a reply, though he seemed to just laugh it off. Like it was comical and I was telling a joke. What was with this guy? I didn't get him at all. I had no clue what he wanted from me.

"Fantastic~!" He just burst out laughing, Oh I thought he was mad, because he clearly was. At that point I was frightened, of course, Mr. Saxon was a adept at holding my wrist.

"Well, doesn't that make you a pedophile? I am way younger than you." I muttered, looking away and at the button controls of the elevator. In response he stopped laughing and gave a slight cough, examining my eyes.

"No, I am not a pedophile. You're not as young as you think you are, dear." He took a step closer, and whispered in my ear. "significantly, you are special."

oOo

The Doctor pushed the button to call the elevator, the light seemed to shine as if it were indeed coming. Alex stared, transfixed on waiting.

"How far could she have gone?" Alex mumbled, looking at it, expecting it to arrive much faster.

The Doctor had a puzzled look. "Don't you have a diagram of where the elevator is now located?" He asked, Alex nodded, dragging the Doctor to a computer screen.

"it's got a Camera too. See." She pressed a button on the key board, the camera lenses was blocked by some sort of cloth. However the sound could be heard.

"Feel it, my Bella. You have two hearts."

oOo

Le gasp~! What's going to happen next?


	13. Bella, is real

Authors Note: I got caught up with college. 3 I finally have time to add a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I will try to update more regularly.

Scene: 12

'_Two hearts, he couldn't be talking about me.'_ I was frozen in shock, not only was there a proud smirk on his face, but my hands they could feel the two heart beating on the sides of my chest. "It can't be-." Then an overwhelming pain shot into my head. Holding my head with my two hands, I wasn't aware that I was screaming or the golden substance that seemed to be coming out of a ring on my hand that I had not noticed before. The exact moment that I fell forward I wasn't aware that I was falling into the master arms. His warm comforting arms as they were soft, squishy, and surprisingly nearly human. I wasn't even composed for some reason part of me was crying, sobbing on this man's chest. I couldn't recall what exactly had caused this.

oOo

Clearly in the other room the Doctor was slamming on a keyboard that he had connected to the camera. There was nothing he could do. The Master was a step ahead of him, or was it that the Master knew more about Bella than he did. '_Impossible, what a hazardous thought.' _The Doctor's mind was shifting with things to do. Alex banged her hand on the table, so hard that there seemed to be a slight bump in the table.

"Why didn't we see this sooner?" Clearly she was in dismay, what little it would do for her. Her eyes filled with a bit of tears. "I let her slip away again. This time to the worst person imaginable." She was concerned with what the Master had planned now that he had Bella in his grasp. No she just couldn't let this happen. Not again, he would not win. He just wouldn't. "I know what to do." Doctor looked over uncertainly, he could not help but see the determination in those eyes.

"Well, what you waiting for, fill me in."

o0o

These memories were filling my head, golden mountains, time travel. Beautiful purple flowers with golden leaves, fields of them. Running through a beach collecting odd shaped seashells. Hearing a familiar voice, a female. Her name, wasn't it Alex? Her face traveled through my mind, the pain started up again. I could feel the gold dust going in my veins. "Father isn't this enough mischief for the day?" These words came out, what was I saying. 'What do you mean by father?' My body responded on it's own, patting the Master on the cheek.

"Wasn't it enough that you made me suffer all this time. Where have you been?" My voice it sounded slightly more high pitched than usual. I could tell the expression my face was different. However, the tears flowing down my face did not cease. That's when I took over. "GO AWAY!" The gold powder seemed to get the hint it started to fade.

"Oh this isn't the end my daughter." That phrase sent a chill down my spine, a great shock went through my body. The words daughter echoed through my mind. Was this true?

Then it was as if I had been over come by a dream, I was younger much so. The Master was holding his head, while sitting on a couch. It was the most beautiful living-room I had ever seen. There were flowers, and decorations. This place certainly had a woman's touch. He looked disgruntled. I could hear my own little voice ask "Daddy is it the drums again?" After which I climbed into his lap and he patted my head.

"I am glad you didn't inherit this. It's pure madness." He proceed to laugh like a maniac. I of course was small and didn't understand. Then everything blinked out. Yet I felt myself sink into the Masters arms.

* * *

Well, thoughts anyone?


End file.
